Noire
by ZeXal2828
Summary: Secret Operative Noire, AKA Suzune Suzuki, of the Black Tiger's was betrayed by his closest "friend" and killed. Except that he wasn't. Waking up in the Owari Province in Japan, in the Castle of Oda Nobuna, Suzune must now face reality. He was alive, and in feudal Japan. "What kind of fun can I have now?"
1. Secret Operative Noire!

**Yo, ZeXal2828 here. Before I start with this, let me say a few things.**

 **First of all, for the people who are in the know about my "To Become a God" fanfiction, it will be continuing when I manage to write up the two characters I lost. What had happened, for those of you who do not know, is that I had to reset my computer and I couldn't save anything. Why couldn't I use a jump drive? Well, I couldn't get ON the computer to use it! I could turn it on, but it wouldn't go to the desktop so it was kind of useless. Anyway, I will probably be able to quickly get back to the series sometime next week, since I also have to remember details about other characters. I only completed two characters, so most of that time will be spent writing them back into existence... they might be slightly different than how I originally planned them to be though, which sucks. As for the other, about five characters... Well, I had written a few things about them, but not much. I didn't come up with a name or personality, or outfit, so it doesn't really matter, I can take my time with them.**

 **And in the meanwhile, I will be writing this, since I like the series! I will be using the ANIME first, with small extras from the Light Novel that I know about. Once I finish going through the Anime, I will then find the light novel to continue the series, if I can.**

 **If not many people like this series, then I'll just end it at where the Anime ends at.**

 **Either way, updates will be... hm... well, I'll just write XD**

 **So, sorry for making you wait, now, let's start this up!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Secret Operative Noire! The Missing Combat Spy?_

This is the wonderful thing about espionage, nothing exists any more.  
\- William Stephenson

* * *

I stared through the window, into a dark room. The window was situated at the top of a small basement. Just a small rectangular window, where you had to crouch down close to the damp ground in order to see through, and even then, because of the darkness of the basement, you will most likely not see anything.

But thanks the abilities I was gifted, I was able to see in the dark as if I was an Owl.

From birth, I have been raised as a kind of solider; a super soldier. I might not be the strongest, or the fastest of my brethren, but that didn't mean I was weak or useless. I was given the power of the Owl mixed with the Tiger, like the rest of my Brothers and Sisters.

The Black Tigers. That was the Secret Organization that I belonged in. Taken at the young age of one, I was experimented on, just like the others, and given the genes of an Owl and, of course, a Tiger.

I was given the title of _Special Operative, Class: Sword_ by the men up above, and I have always sought to complete my duty.

Though by no means was I loyal; I just did what I was told. I had no other place to go. Who else would accept a freak like me anyway?

Class: Sword. The role of the Sword, is the see, and to slay. If you can't see, you can't slay. My job is to go in, and take out a target. I was an Assassin. M y weapon of choice, is the sword. Though I could've used a gun, or any other kind of weapon, I was captivated by swords, and so, I used the sword. They became an extension of my arms, a weapon that became like another me, or, at least, to me it was.

But that is enough of an explanation. There is more I could say, but I might as well show you.

I looked from left to right through the window, looking for any type of movement. Spying none, I smiled and slowly stood up. I then looked up the building I stood next to, and took out a small grappling hook. I took a few steps back, and spun the hook around. Narrowing my eyes, I calculated the angle I needed to throw to get the grappling hook to the roof and stuck and the amount of power I needed to do so.

After my calculations finished, in exactly zero point one seconds, I threw the grappling hook upwards. It soared through the air, and over the roof. After a few seconds of silent waiting, I pulled the rope, and smiled. It was stuck. I then started my short climb up to the roof.

When I made it to the top, I collected the grappling hook and placed it back into the bag I carried. After that was done, I ran across the roof stealthily, not making any sound as I ran. When I came to a stop in front of a door leading inside the building, I placed my ear up against it, listening for any kind of sound.

Finding nothing, I quickly pick locked the door. When I finished, I pulled open the door slowly and carefully, making sure the door doesn't make a squeaky noise as it opened. When I moved around the door and went inside, I pulled the door closed the same way.

I walked down the stairs crouched, as silently as possible, keeping my two ears open. I fingered the eye patch covering my right eye, making sure it was in place. Finding that it was on correctly, I sped up my walk. Coming to a stop, I peered into the hallway from the stairs, making sure nobody was in the hallway so I could continue on.

The building I was in was two stories. I was currently on the second floor, and I had to make my way to the basement, where I was looking through the window earlier. My mission was to assassinate a man by the name of "Alex Hemmingway" who was a multi-millionaire dealing in drugs, prostitutes, and alcohol. A supposed despicable man who doesn't care about the lives of others, I was charged with taking him out and stealing a suitcase containing some five million dollars in Yen.

I was told he was in a very guarded building, and the information was correct. The outside grounds was covered in guards. Was being the keyword. The front door was locked with a high system lock, which, in the end, could only be unlocked with either a VIP's finger and eye scan, or Alex's personal password plus finger scan. The password was only known by him. It could be hacked, but it would take too long and I had only twenty-four hours to kill him from when the assignment was given. Considering I had to waste ten hours to get to Japan and to the location, I decided to save the hacking for another day.

I also had no skills in hacking and it was an assignment given to me and only me, so chances of succeeding via hacking was zero percent.

I would probably make it worse...

So, I went with my best option: Sneaking in. There are two entrances into the building: The front door, which is blocked by the door mentioned above, and the roof-way.

I went through the entrance on the roof.

The amount of guards on the property would prevent someone sneaking onto the roof by ladder, grappling hook, or anything else minus a helicopter, so I had to take care of a couple of guards in order to prevent someone from seeing me scale the wall. I could try to get in by the small window leading directly into the basement... but I wasn't an octopus, so that way was denied.

I had checked the basement earlier, and I saw no movement. So it was highly likely that Alex was either on the second floor or the first.

Continuing with my mission, I moved through the hallway. Finding no guards, I first made my way to the basement, to secure the money. There was still a chance that he could be in the basement, or he could've made his way into the basement after I checked it.

Either way, I went down to the first floor and made my way to the basement. I slowly entered the dark room and walked down a few stairs. Thanks to my ability to see in the dark, I was able to see the trap before it was sprung. Jumping to the ground and rolling next to a table, which I kicked to the ground and used it to hide myself behind, I calmly waited until the bullets stopped.

When they did, the lights turned on. I slowly stood up, and scanned the ground before me.

A total of fifteen guards were lined up in the room, with an odd one out wearing a white suit. He had blonde hair in a wind-swept way and sky blue eyes. He was showing me a pretty cocky smile. I quickly concluded him to be Alex.

The fifteen guards trained their various machine guns at my face.

"So..." I said, putting on my own smile. "How's it going?"

"Great." Who I presume to be Alex said cheerfully. "Tell me: How does it feel to see death?"

"Hm..." I pretended to think about it as I put a hand on my chin and adopted a thinking pose. Then, suddenly as if a light bulb went off, I snapped my fingers and pointed at Alex. "Wait, your telling me, that I'm looking at death right now? I thought I was looking at a bunch of idiots! No wonder mommy said I needed glasses..."

"You shut up!" Yelled Alex, clearly maddened. "Since you're about to die, I'll fill you in on a little tip. You were given up!"

"Ooh! So I was betrayed! Wonderful! Who did it? The moon?"

"No you imbecile!" I just laughed. He quickly calmed down by taking some deep breaths. "Anyway, you were betrayed. And so, I appropriately prepared for your arrival."

"R-really?" My smile faltered. "You really prepared for me? Then why was it so easy to get in? Why are there only fifteen guards training their guns on me? You should know I've taken down larger groups!"

"First off, shut up! Your so annoying!"

"Thanks."

"Second," he continued growling at me. "I was told that you'd be able to get in anyway, so I _purposely_ made sure that you could get in through the roof. By _purposely_ not putting any guards on the roof."

"So... what were you trying to do anyway? Show me a good time? Cause it's not working! It's actually pretty boring. I'd rather be playing that new Mario game..."

"You can play that game all you want... in Hell!" He spat out. "Anyway, I have more than these here to take you out!"

"Oh, what?" I asked, my smile brightening in anticipation.

"I'm here, for instance." Said a cold voice. A man wearing black armor and black clothes walked out of the shadows behind Alex. In his hand, he carried a katana in a black sheathe. He had long hair and black eyes. He had a stubble around his chin and cheeks that needed to be cut since it looked so depressing. He was of a muscular build, but he was faster than he was strong.

Tiger and Cheetah.

"Oh, hello... Secret Operative Vermillion..." I greeted, my smile going down slightly.

"Secret Operative Noire." He nodded. So it was my closest friend who sold me out, huh... Well, it wasn't like we were really friends. We just got along the best. In the organization, we were trained to not make friends amongst ourselves, so that in case one of the Operatives went rogue, we would be able to take him or her out like any other person. Of course, some got along better than others, but, in the end, if worse comes to worse, even the closest pair will try to kill each other.

This is just another one of those cases.

Strength wise we are about the same. Speed wise he is faster than me.

Thanks to other various abilities we have and our own personal training, I can confidently say that if we fought, he would just barely win.

"No more talk..." Vermillion said, slowly drawing his sword of its sheathe. "Let us just kill." When the sword finished sliding out of its sheathe, he tossed it back. The sword had a vermillion red blade with a black guard and grip. A small ruby was embedded in the middle of his guard, just underneath the blade.

Narrowing my eyes, I let my left hand fall to the grip of my own sword, and I slid it out of its own sheathe. I revealed a dark blue bladed sword, that was double-edged, that had a black guard with white tape surrounding the grip. The pommel was flat with the bottom a golden cover. The entire length of the sword was forty-eight inches, making it a long sword, or a bastard sword. The blade was forty inches long with the guard to the pommel being eight inches. I wielded this, actually pretty light, long sword with my right hand. Since I was ambidextrous, I could wield it with either hand, but my right hand was favored.

I cracked my neck and then the knuckles of my left hand. I tightened my hold on my sword, "Gale," in my right hand. My smile widened.

Without any warning, everyone moved. I kicked the table that I hid behind forward, blocking their vision of me. The guards fired their guns at me, but I was already moving out of the way. Vermillion cleanly cut the table in half with one downward slash of his blade, eyes somehow never leaving me, even when I blocked his view of me with the table. Scary, scary.

I leaped forward, using the wall to my right to run across the room, a very dangerous thing to do, but something I like doing in general.

The guards fired their guns at me, but the bullets either missed me, or I cut them in half if they were on target. Vermillion didn't move, but kept his eyes on me.

Jumping off the wall, I slashed apart two guards in one swing in half, horizontally. Their organs fell out of their body, as their upper-half fell down to the ground, with their lower-half falling to their knees and then hitting the ground. I then punched at the nearest guard with my left fist, and cracked his skull. He started to fall down to the ground, but I grabbed him with the same hand and pulled him closer to me, using him as a kind-of meat shield. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Vermillion pull back his blade.

I then tossed the guy I held at him, and ran at him, cutting down another nearby guard at the same time, this time, just cutting off his head.

Vermillion slashed the guy I tossed at him in half, and then slashed again, so fast that I might've thought it was only one slash. I blocked the strike as fast as I could, but I could feel the impact in my arm. Throwing my left fist forward, I hoped to hit him, but he intercepted the strike by raising his right knee and catching it on it. I recoiled from the impact by jumping back.

He had implanted steel into his knee, and it acted like a knee guard. It was pretty painful punching it, especially with my strength. Of course, the steel was strengthened to survive even a bomb's blast, so it was the real deal. I couldn't scratch it. If it was regular steel, then another two or three punches and it would crack.

To my right, I heard the cock of a gun, and I reacted instantly, cutting the gun into three parts. His head fell off his body, and his waist was severed from his legs. But it left me open. I moved my left arm up and blocked the strike of Vermillion's sword, the gauntlet I wore let out a groan of protest, but held in the end. I pushed him away from me and inspected the damage of my arm, even as I dodged or cut down the bullets from the guards.

It wasn't injured and the armor was still good. There was a small cut on it, but it is easily fixed. Scanning the room, I counted the number left.

One Vermillion and ten guards. It appears as if Alex had left with the money as quickly as possible. Looking slightly to my right, I saw a door slightly ajar. A secret passage.

I have to complete the mission. I ran towards the door, cutting a guard down and punching aside another. Eight left. Vermillion noticed what I was doing and ran to intercept me. Smiling wider, I spun around, kicking a nearby gun from one of the dead guards at him. He spared a small moment to cut it in half. I took that moment to run past him.

Growling, Vermillion followed after me. The last eight guards followed after him.

* * *

I jumped up into the air slightly, spinning around to face Vermillion. Before my feet could touch the ground, I kicked away his sword, which tried to stab me. My left foot touched the ground, and using the momentum of my right, I spun back around and continued running after Alex, who I could barely see up ahead. Lanterns was tied to the ceiling for light. Vermillion couldn't see in the dark like me.

Taking advantage of that fact, I started to cut down each lantern that I found. He may have been right behind me, but with each lantern cut down, he'd have to take a moment to go around them, cut it apart, or knock it aside.

Either way, he'll lose light to see, and I'll be able to further ahead of him.

Jumping up above a swipe, I kicked off the right wall, to the left and back to the ground, dodging bullets.

Up ahead, was a turn to the right. One last lantern was ahead.

Taking a chance, I tossed my sword forward, and cut the last lantern down. A second later, I grabbed the sword from the wall and continued down the passage, turning to the right.

Vermillion followed after me, as if the amount of light or distance didn't matter. Damn persistent bastard!

Looking forward, I saw that Alex was only twenty feet ahead. Smiling, I hurried my pace.

Looking back, Alex saw me and nearly shrieked.

"V-V-V-Vermillion! Hurry up and k-kill that rat!" He screamed. He then stumbled slightly and I took that moment to rush forward, as fast as my legs could, and stabbed at him. Death was ensured. My blade neared his exposed back, my smile was wide, and then...

Blood splashed in the halls, but it wasn't Alex's.

It was mine.

"Tsh. Damn bastard! Give me a break!" I said facing Vermillion.

As I went to stab Alex, I had left myself wide open. Vermillion capitalized on that, and attacked me from behind, slashing my back from hip to shoulder.

"Like I'd let you go." He said. The passageway was just wide enough and more for our swords to dance. The guards that appeared behind Vermillion, prepared to fire, but Vermillion stopped them with a hand signal. "If you shoot, you might hit Mr. Hemmingway. Go around us. You'll let them pass, won't you? Noire?"

"Like I'd-" I started to say, but was interrupted as Vermillion rushed forward, his blade singing through the air. I narrowly avoided it, and returned my own slash. As our blades became interlocked, the guards ran past us and caught up to Alex.

My mission objective was getting farther and farther away.

"Damn you!" I said, my smile disappearing. I was mad. I was angry. I was frustrated. This damn bastard... My mission was ruined because of him! It was going so well! Though it would've been much different than if he didn't betray me, it still would've been fun! But now? Now he made it into a Death Match! The winner lives and the loser dies! While I like these kinds of fights, it wasn't fun when you knew the results!

I was going to die. But I'll at least try to take out Vermillion for ruining my fun!

I jumped lightly back and stabbed forward. Vermillion pushed aside the blade, but I let go, and spun around his blade. I then lifted my right fist, and backhanded him in the face, causing him to be knocked back and into the wall. Before my sword could even touch the ground, I kicked the sword up and grabbed it from the air.

Smiling, I rushed forward, slashing at Vermillion. He rolled against the wall, and my blade sunk into the rock and metal of the passageway, making a deep cut through it. He then stabbed at me, and I moved out of the way. However, at the last second, he spun around, and slashed the sword at my waist, trying to cut me into two. Smiling wider, I jumped over the blade, letting my body become perpendicular to the ground, and spun around so that my feet landed on the ground. As my feet touched the ground, Vermillion stepped forward and kicked them out from under me. I fell down to the ground, but I wrapped my legs around his, taking him with me.

Even as he fell to the ground after me, he stabbed down at me with his sword. I rolled out of the way and quickly got him, blocking a slash at the same time. He was already up, even though he hit the ground after me!

Amazing! So scary! Can such a monster exist?

Ripping my eye patch off my face, I laughed.

Black and white hair, where the black was on the right and dominated most of my hair, and the white on the left. The hair was brushed to the side on the front, but a small strand was left in the middle, falling down on my nose. On the sides, the hair was brushed down so that it mostly covered my ears. The same was on the back, though I didn't have any ears there! Then there was my eyes. They were heterochromatic, where the left eye is a shining yellow and the right a scarlet red. I usually wear a black eye patch over my right eye, because It looks cool.

It also separates my regular self from a more insane self. Though, the insane part only comes out in a fight.

Laughing hysterically, I rushed forward, moving just out of the way, so that Vermillion's sword drew a thin line across my cheek. Surprised, Vermillion tried to pull his sword back, but tossing my sword to my left hand, I grabbed the blade of his sword. I then slashed my sword forward, cutting off his right arm at his wrist. He held back a small shout of pain, and caught the grip of his sword with his left hand. He then slashed at my undefended throat, but I just smiled. It was a trap, of course.

I then spun around the tip of the sword, letting it cut a small line on my neck. I then stabbed my sword at him faster than a viper at its meal.

Seeing the attack coming, he jumped backwards to dodge it and moved the sword to strike back at my blade's zenith. However, I kicked the ground, launching myself forward.

This time, Vermillion wasn't surprised.

Everyone in the Black Tiger's has their own trigger. A way to become "insane" in a fight. Seeing blood and taking off my eye patch, revealing my scarlet red eye, is my trigger.

I don't know the trigger for Vermillion, but then again, nobody knows the trigger for the others. They just know the trigger for themselves.

But in that moment, I knew that I had triggered his.

As my sword neared his throat, he spun around it, and walked calmly past me. By the time my foot hit the ground, I had no idea what he did, but I concluded that he was even more of a monster than I thought.

A trigger can make or break an Operative. In a fight, the use of a trigger could change the entire game. Take me and Vermillion for example.

Without our trigger, I would lose the fight. But with it, I could win the fight, depending on his trigger. The more extreme the activation of a trigger is, the stronger it makes you when it is, well, triggered.

For me, it is seeing blood and then removing my eye patch, so that both eyes are revealed. If I see blood with both my eyes, I don't get triggered. It has to be with one eye. My yellow eye. My red eye has to be the one with the eye patch on it for it to accurately work.

But, in this moment, I really wanted to know Vermillion's trigger. Whatever it was, really killed me.

I mean it. I was going to die unless I get some first-aid. A hospital would be nice.

Why?

Well, in that split second it took for my foot to hit the ground, he had cut me.

My sword's blade was cut in half, the blade falling to the ground and shattering. Blood spurted out of both my shoulders, and my legs. A total of four slashes, plus the one from my back. The one on my neck and cheek were tiny and didn't really matter. In the end, it took five cuts from his blade to take me down.

The only wound I managed to make, would be taking his right hand.

When I hit the ground, I looked at him from the corner of my eye. What I saw, shocked me. He had picked up his dismembered right hand, and put it back on. Was it... metal? Did he have a metal hand?

He looked back at me and gave me a loose smile.

"You want to know my trigger?" He asked. I couldn't move. "Losing a limb. The bigger the limb... the more power I get." He chuckled. "The perfect way to cheat the system is to just have metal limbs. It still counts, though I feel like it's slightly weaker than when I lose the limb originally... probably because it wasn't flesh. Though you did cut off some flesh... I'll extend the metal to my elbow next, I guess. Make it a little weaker maybe..."

"You... monster..." I coughed out. Blood fell from my lip.

"Thank you. Oh, yeah. I guess you failed in your objective, huh? Not only did Alex get away with his money, but you died! Worse failure ever, wouldn't you agree?"

"..."

"Oh, what is this? Are you dead?"

"..."

"Damn... next time, cut a little shallower..." He turned around. His back was so exposed... I so badly wanted to lunge forward, and stick my blade between his shoulders! But I couldn't move. My vision was getting weaker... It was hard to see.

So this was death?

Sounds fun, but at the same time... lonely.

I was only seventeen, was I going to die this young? I expected my death to come around twenty-one!

Well, whatever. You take what you get.

I closed my eyes and let death take me.

* * *

"Is he alive?" A feminine voice asked loudly, with power. Perhaps the owner was someone of high standing?

"I think so..." Another said. Though said slowly, it was with great confidence.

"His heart his beating." A third, though more monotone, it was unmistakably the voice of someone young.

"I don't know anything about him..." A masculine voice that sounded confused. "His clothes look like something from my time... but the armor throws me off."

"What, so you don't know who he is?" The first voice said, annoyed.

"I don't know everyone!" The masculine voice complained. Hearing it some more, the voice must belongs to someone my age.

"Perhaps, a spy?" A cute voice said, stumbling in the middle slightly.

"A spy? It is possible... I would say, it is something we should look out for when he awakens. Sixty points." The sound of a fan flapping open. The voice was feminine and sounded gentle.

"Right. I'll assign some guards to keep watch."

I snapped my eyes open, startling everyone in the room, except a girl who wore black clothing, which reminded me of a ninja.

The other occupants of the room, eyed me closely after their surprise.

A girl with blonde hair, another with brown hair, black hair, a small girl wearing a tiger skin, another small girl wearing ninja clothes, and a guy wearing Japanese school clothes.

...Okay, judging by the clothes of everyone here, minus the guy, I am either back in time, which sounds really far-fetched, or I was kidnapped by people who are crazy. Now looking at the guy, I am definitely not in the past, and was captured by crazy people. Probably.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Noi-" I stopped. I wasn't in an operation, so I might as well use my real name. "Suzune Suzuki." I introduced. "Since I introduced myself, how about telling me all of your names?" I asked with my usual smile.

"I am Oda Nobuna." The blonde haired girl said, nodding her head. "Daimyo of the Owari Province."

"I see." I replied. "And the rest of you?"

"Yoshiharu Sagara." The guy said, pointing at himself with his thumb and a smile. I nodded at him.

"Shibata Katsuie." The girl with brown hair said.

"Niwa Nagahide." The girl with black hair and the fan replied.

"Maeda Inuchiyo." The girl wearing the tiger skin.

"Hachisuka Goemon." The ninja girl.

"..." I remained silent. The Daimyo of the Owari Province is Oda Nobunaga. But someone who is that name entirely, except the 'ga' at the end, is saying that they are the Daimyo, and they're female. Either I was in a kind of alternate timeline, or this was a group of crazies. Looking around the room, I saw Sagara looking at me intently. Reading the message in his eyes, I understood.

Either he's asking me to play along, or we're actually in the past.

And now that I think about it, I don't feel any pain...

Checking my shoulders, I found that there was no injury. Placing a hand on my back, and running up and down, I didn't feel any kind of rip or tear in my shirt and chainmail. The same was on my legs.

I was in perfect condition.

"What are you doing?" Nobuna asked.

"Oh, well... Before I woke up, I was in a fight, and I sustained some injuries. So, did you heal me?"

"No." She said. "When we found you, you were just lying down. In front of my castle." She said, with a slight anger in her voice.

"Oh, well... sorry about that, I guess?" I scratched the back of my hair. It was then that I noticed that I was wearing my eye patch. I had taken it off before. Why was it on now? Looking around the room, I looked for my sword. If I was right... "Where is my sword?" I asked them.

Katsuie reached to something behind her. "Right here." She held up my sword in its sheathe, along with my sword belt. She drew the sword and showed the blade to me, showing that it was my sword.

"But it is such a weird sword..." Nobuna said muttered.

"Yeah, it was custom made for me in France." I replied offhandedly, looking up and down the exposed blade. It wasn't damaged. It was as if it was newly made.

"Huh? France? Isn't that one of the countries to the West...?" Nobuna replied, confused.

Sagara's eyes widened. "Nobuna. There is something I need to confirm, so can you all leave the room for a sec? I promise it won't take long."

"What is this about?" Nobuna asked, eyeing Sagara. After a few seconds, she shrugged, dismissing the case. "Fine. I want your report on _every_ word said later." She stood up and left the room, followed by the rest of the girls, with Katsuie giving the sword to Sagara as she left, except Goemon.

"I will be out schwouting outside." She stumbled over her words as she bit her tongue, messing up the pronunciation of scouting.

"Oh, okay." Sagara waved it off easily, with a small stream of sweat trailing down his forehead. Goemon disappeared in shadows... which looked pretty cool.

"Can I have my sword, my Gale?" I asked politely, with a smile.

"Oh, sure." He handed the sword to me. I accepted it easily, and in the blink of an eye, I had the blade to his throat.

"Thanks. Now explain what is going on. And don't take too long, my hand might slip."

"Wha-"

"If you try to scream for help, you'll find that you can no longer talk."

He swallowed his spit. Eyes wide, Sagara explained.

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Okay? Bad? So horrible that you need to commit suicide?**

 **Well, in the beginning, I had planned for Suzune to replace Sagara, but decided against it. I figured that if I kept him in, it would be less work for me, since he can move the plot along, with Suzune either going along with it, creating problems, or just leaving and doing his own thing!**

 **Frankly, I don't know what to do! Should I stay with Nobuna? Should I leave? If I stay, it will be a lot less work, but it might sound as if I'm repeating the entire Anime, which would make this story weaker. I need to mix it up more and stuff!**

 **If you have suggestions please send it in a PM or review it! Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed and want more!**

 **My favorite character in Oda Nobuna no Yabou, is Bontenmaru! She is just amazing XD If I decide to leave Nobuna, I would rather have Suzune meet her and stay with her!**

 **Anyway, if you have any suggestions, then please help me out and tell me them! It could make writing this better!**

 **Cya later!**

 **P.S. I purposely didn't tell you the entire appearance of Suzune! You'll find out what he is wearing next chapter, if there is one, which there will be! You know he is wearing a shirt, chainmail, and armor, but you don't know how that looks or anything like that! Bye!**


	2. We Aren't In Kansas Anymore!

**Yo! So sorry for the wait! Like, a month? Damn. It takes me a little more than an entire month to write a second chapter XD In any case, here it is now! Life has been, well, life and all that. In any case, I've gotten some nice support from the first chapter, so that is pretty nice. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **DeathTheDude -** _Pretty far hopefully. I mean, with this series, I do plan to read the light novel like I've wanted to do, just like how I waited for the third season of Kingdom, but then was all like, let's just rewatch the first two seasons, then pickup from where it stopped at chapter 261 of volume 20-something. I haven't read that much, it is actually my FIRST Manga I'm reading, like, ever, so... Anyway it is pretty freakin' awesome and I just wish they didn't censor the anime so much... I saw heads go flying, chopped into pieces and I'm like O.o awesome._

 **SesameChikn -** _Thanks for the opinion and the extra bits. Some nice info that I will be taking into consideration... Unfortunately, he isn't qualified to train people to acquire Triggers of their own, but, he can still give them rather advanced training, probably, maybe if they survive. I hear training is brutal in these kinds of gangs... lol._

 **ARSLOTHES -** _Interesting review, can't wait for the second? Anyway, here is the next chapter you so dearly wanted!_

 **Whew. That is all the reviews! Feels like I went through a thousand, but only because I had to keep looking from tab to tab to make sure I'm spelling these names right, and to reread the review. In other news, let us start this chapter finally!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: We Aren't In Kansas Anymore! Time-Travel Is A Thing?_

If time travel is possible, where are the tourists from the future?  
\- Stephen Hawking

* * *

 **Sagara POV**

A sword was pressed against my throat, drawing a small red line. However, regardless of this, it was actually still easy to talk. Well, uh, not _calmly_ in any case, but rather, spilling the beans about everything. Screw secrets, they needed to be told; kind of thing. Like, if you don't saw something, you'll die, so it's easier for you to just say everything.

I tried to keep a few facts hidden, but this guy - Suzune - as he called himself, knew I was keeping info away from him. And he sure as Hell made it known that he knew something was up. By rubbing the blade of his against my neck. Of course, this could potentially kill me, so when he made that fact known, I made sure to tell him everything.

I told him about how I appeared in this 'world', which is back in time during Oda Nobunaga's reign. I told him how I met Nobunaga, who I soon learned was Nobuna, the trip to Owari, and the meeting with Dousan, and how I managed to bring him to our side. Of course, he asked how long I've been here, and I answered, 'Not that long.'

Of course, being the expert in Japanese history like I am, thanks to video games, I did tell him a couple of other miscellaneous things, but they weren't really that noteworthy. Though when I talked about the ninjas, he seemed to think about something... I wonder what he was thinking about?

But anyway, once this guy - Suzune - removed his sword, Gale, as he called it earlier, from my throat, I took another look up and down his body.

Black hair, with the left portion of it being white, brushed to the sides in the front, with a small strand of hair falling down in the middle of his face, over his nose. The sides were brushed down over his ears, and at the back it was brushed down past the middle of his neck. When I asked about his black eyepatch, he took it off and to my surprise, he had heterochromatic eyes - the left eye a shining yellow and the right, the one under the eyepatch, a scarlet red. When I asked why he wore an eyepatch, he replied simply with, 'Because it looks cool!' I feel like there was another reason to it, but he didn't say more to it than that.

Wearing thin black steel plate armor over his legs, from his hips to between his knees and ankles, while on his body he wore a black chainmail underneath a long-sleeve black plain shirt and dark blue jeans underneath the armor on his legs. He had on plate armor over his clothes, because he said, 'It felt weird and looked weird underneath my jeans, so I wear it on top of my clothes, with chainmail underneath my shirt.' Around his feet, he wore black steel-toed boots, and around his hands were black finger-less gloves.

He told me that the armor he wore was thin, but made so that a bullet would be stopped if it hit it. Of course, if it was point-blank, it would, most likely, easily rip through and break into the skin. The armor used bulletproof technology according to his information. He said something about the steel just being a cover, while the bulletproof stuff was underneath and supporting the steel, though I didn't get that much from what he said.

He said something about not wearing his full-body armor because of a certain type of mission, but it was mostly him speaking offhandedly, so I just ignored it.

The sword, on the other hand, is worth taking note of. Being a thin bladed sword, of around forty inches in length with an eight inch grip, making the sword forty-eight inches long, it was a double-edged blade with a dark blue color, a black guard, with the grip being wrapped in a white tape, a flat pommel with the bottom being a gold color. With the name 'Gale' the sword was just elevated in awesomeness. The scabbard was black with a small part at the bottom being white and in the shape of a four-leaf clover. The scabbard was kept in a black belt.

Of course, the scabbard wasn't on him; it was at his side, lying on the bed. He wore the belt, but didn't bother putting the scabbard back on for some reason.

But either way, he was inspecting the blade of his sword, thinking about something, as he sat on the bed.

If it wasn't for my neck bleeding and the speed he had placed a sword to my neck, I would've high-tailed it out of here when he stopped paying attention to me. I'm nearly one-hundred percent sure he could kill me faster than I could blink if I tried to run.

"So." He said, breaking the silence. I jumped at the sudden noise. "I'm stuck several hundred years in the past, in the time of Daimyo and all that. In the castle of Oda Nobunaga, only its Nobuna, who is a girl. So, either history is false, or this is an alternate time line." His smile widened. For some reason, he rarely stopped smiling. "This sounds pretty interesting. I wonder what I can do in this time~?"

"No, no, no!" I said, shaking my head. "You can't just screw around with history! If you change something, it could have-" He turned a sharp glare at me. The smile only made it worse.

"But wouldn't that be fun?" He said with a cheery voice. "I mean, I'm sure you're planning on changing a few things, such as when Old Nobunaga killed some of his retainers and a family member or something." He shrugged. "I don't know much about the history of Japan, since I was born in England, believe it or not, but I do know that in the end, Nobunaga bites the dust. So, are you going to change that as well? Can you let Nobuna-chan die?" He said with a mocking voice.

"Of course not!" I yelled. Before I could continue, his grin grew wider.

"Then you yourself is changing history! That could have some pretty big effects in the future, you know? What if, because of it, your never born? But then again, that would create a paradox, and then everything would implode or something. So, the only thing you can do, is to _let her die_. Of course, you can change other things, but she must die." He leaned his head back on the wall, brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes.

"Shut up! I... don't want her to die!"

"Good! Then let me do my own stuff, why don't you? I promise not to do anything _big_. Like, say, assassinate every Daimyo in Japan. That wouldn't be fun." I rolled my eyes at that. He couldn't do that anyway; he wasn't _that_ good.

I sighed. "Fine. You can do whatever you want, but please keep it small. The history as we know it might-"

"Yeah, yeah. History might be all fucked up and paradox this, paradox that." He talked while mimicking my voice, almost too perfectly...

"As long as you get it... Now, I'm going to go report to Nobuna, so you just... I don't know, stay here?"

"You can't force me to stay." He said inspecting his nails. With another sigh, I stood up. At the same time, he sheathed his sword and attached the scabbard to his belt. He hopped off the bed afterwards. "So, while you go talk to the blonde, I'm going to go take a look around the place. It's not everyday you can look around an ancient castle after all."

"Hahah. True. I did the same when I came here." I replied in kind. Turning, I left the room quickly, without glancing back behind me. ' _Somehow I have to persuade Nobuna to not put regular guards on him, but ninja guards. He smells like trouble. Well, looks. I mean, I didn't smell him or anything... But now that I think about it, for some reason there was a hint of iron in the air... His armor? No, it would be steel. Then why was there iron?_ ' Quickening my footsteps, I hurried to where Nobuna most likely was; her room. The only thought on my mind, was that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

 **Suzune POV**

Well, now that that was over...

Let's see what kind of trouble I can get into. Rubbing my hands together with a greedy smile on my face, I exited the room I woke up in. I looked to my right, and faintly heard the sounds of that guy, uh, Sagara or whatever, walking away furiously. Was he mad or something? Well, whatever. I'm not in an operative now, so I can just act naturally. Normal. Well, normal for _me_ not others.

So I turned to my left. And came face to not-really-face-but-close-enough to a petite girl. Looking down, I saw the silver haired ninja girl from before. She definitely wasn't here when I left the room... did she just return? Well, either way... She's pretty dangerous. To just pop up like that...

I narrowed my eyes and leered down at her, but my smile remained on my face. "So, how are you?" I greeted the Loli.

She didn't respond immediately, and instead, inspected me, looking me up and down. Ooh, I knew that look! She's already labelled me as a threat! This can be fun. But it can quickly turn boring. Sighing mentally, I waited for her response.

"I'm gwood." She said, tripping over good. Shaking her head slightly, she looked past me, then back at me. "Rememwer this - I'm watching you. Do not pull any twicks." Heheh. Twicks are for kids.

"I don't know what is funnier." I suddenly said, making her blink. "How you think you can beat me in a fight, or how you keep tripping over your words. Frankly, the latter is just cute." Laughing, I lightly jumped back on my heels as she pulled out a kunai and slashed at my chest. "Almost got me." I stopped laughing. That was really close. She was much faster than I originally thought. For the first time since I appeared here, my smile wavered. It seems as if it will actually be pretty fun... Game on!

She sent me a look, and disappeared in the shadows. I stared at the spot she disappeared at, committing her appearance to memory. I may be pretty smart, but I was an idiot at remembering names and faces. But when I commit, I can usually remember them. Earlier she introduced herself as Goemon, right? I'll remember that. I might have to fight her at a later date, and I'd rather be the victor. Never again will death take me.

I looked down at my chest. There was a slight cut in my shirt. I whistled. ' _That did more than I thought..._ ' I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, my smile returned. All I had to do, was to focus on the present. And what did the present entail? New opponents, stronger, better, and a lot less politics than in my world. I no longer had to put on a political face when guarding some big shot. Though I was rarely sent to guard some political guy, I did have my fair share of bodyguard duty. It was boring most of the time, but when an assassination attempt was made, well, at least I got to kill someone.

That is pretty fun.

Now that I think about it... my personality is pretty twisted. I should probably change it... meh, I can do it later.

Going on with my way, I walked down the hall.

\- { **Later** } -

I ended up outside. In one of the yards. Looking around, I heard a faint sound of someone swinging a sharp object through the air. How to describe the sound? It was like... whoosh? Whatever. Fuck onomatopoeia.

Turning the corner, I saw the girl with brown hair swinging a European halberd. Humming in thought, I approached the girl who wore armor even as her name escaped my mind at the moment.

"Yo!" I said, raising a hand in greeting. The girl turned to face me with her halberd raised to the sky, and swung downwards one last time before she greeted me.

"Hello." She stared at me for a few seconds and went back to practicing swings.

"I heard of practicing swings with a sword, but a halberd is new." I said walking closer to her.

"Well, then you've never heard about me." She raised and swung down.

"Nice technique." I said, not really inspecting her technique, but deciding to flatter her anyway.

"No, no. It isn't that good." Oh, a modest one, huh?

"Oh, no. It is pretty good. I mean, a halberd is pretty heavy right? I probably can't even lift one, but less swing!" That was a lie.

She blushed at the compliment, but she was still tried to put herself down. "No, I'm nowhere near the level you think I am at. I still have a far way to go to protect Nobuna-sama."

"Maybe. But you can only truly find that out in a fight right? Like a mock fight."

"What, do you want to spar?" I smiled.

"Of course. Though I highly doubt I could best you in strength, I am quite confident in my agility. So, how 'bout it? Just a quick match."

"Well..." She thought about it. "I guess I can... but I'll use my sword instead. Is that fine?"

"Oh, yes it is." An idiot is here. I'm sure she is pretty strong and fast and all that, but to seriously fall to a scheme like that? If I take this and divide the skill she displays by... four, that will probably give me a rough idea of how strong the average soldier is. I can also use that to calculate how strong Goemon is and the other 'generals' at this castle are, including others in this world.

It will give me a nice measurement of their power compared to mine.

When the girl came back with her sword, I released some killing intent. The girl visibly tensed, but relaxed quickly. I only smiled at this.

"I am Suzune Suzuki." I said, sliding my sword free.

"Katsuie Shibata." She replied, doing the same as me.

The two of us remained still. As the wind started up, I noticed a certain ninja watching, though her presence quickly disappeared and I couldn't locate her again. Clicking my tongue, I waited.

A leaf fell from the nearby tree. It fell between us. Slowly, slowly, falling to the ground. The green leaf hit the green grass, and-

The two of us blasted off, and our blades connected. I was pushed back from the first attack, and while I was surprised by the strength, I quickly focused back on the fight.

I swung again, but as she swung to deflect the blade, I ducked under her swing, lowering my body down close to the Earth. I then rose back up, slashing up at her face, but she stepped back at the last second.

I quickly spread my feet, and pushed myself forward with my right, lunging towards her head. She parried the blow, and spun around, using the spin to strengthen her slash. I blocked her sword, and used my spare arm to help push my sword back against hers, by holding the blade with my hand. Since it was double-edged, I had to hold the flat part of it, and since I didn't have my gauntlets, I couldn't just press it forward with the back of my wrist. I gritted my teeth. She was pretty strong... My feet slid back on the grass below me.

However, with a shout, I managed to force her blade back, though I tripped forward slightly as she pulled it back just as I put my force into it, causing the sword to swing wildly forward and take me off balance. She then swung her sword back at me, aiming for my chest-

I jumped over the blade, twisting my body around to turn it into a back flip. I landed on my feet easily, but I wasn't able to block her kicking me. She had spun around with her slash when I jumped over it, so the back of her left heel hit me in the back. The blow knocked me forward, but I didn't fall.

I think I should go full throttle. I mean, I am still limiting my vision with my left eye being covered by an eyepatch, and I still had my Trigger. What to do... Take off eyepatch and fight with both my eyes? Or cut myself and activate my Trigger?

Ducking under a swipe, I stabbed forward, but she parried. I then turned sideways, narrowly dodging a downward slash, then leaning back as she slashed towards me. Letting my body fall down, I used my free hand to touch the ground and launch myself back away from her. Katsuie was confused as to why I put some distance between us, but she shook her head.

Focusing on me with eyes full of flame, she jumped forward, thrusting her katana at my face. Smiling, I stepped in and slashed her in the stomach with the flat of my sword. Katsuie coughed from the pain, spit flying from her mouth, but she managed to keep herself from moving from her position. Her feet were forced into the ground. Sensing something bad, I tried to jump away, but she reached forward and grabbed the handle of my blade, right over my right hand, keeping me in place.

She smirked at me, and raised her blade. Just as she started to lower it, I cast a bored gaze at her.

I let go of my sword.

Now, since she was holding onto my body part, just by dropping my sword didn't mean that I could get away. One would think that by letting go of one's blade, that would put you in more risk. In fact, even if I didn't let go, I couldn't raise my blade fast enough to block since she was holding my hand down. Her goal was to put the sword at my neck, and the fight would end in her victory.

However, I wanted to win.

And she just gave me the win.

She had stepped in my range, and stayed there; even giving me easy access to her arm! If I was some sagely master, I would shake my head. But since I could care less, I just took advantage of her mistake.

I twisted my arm around, and broke out of her grasp. Just as she was letting out a gasp of surprise, I grabbed her wrist with the same hand she held, and twisted it around her back to her back. At the same time, I took a step forward. Her right arm fell and landed on my right shoulder, the sword missing me completely. With my right hand busy holding her left hand behind her back, I reached over with my left, and grabbed her sword arm. I then twisted it at the wrist, causing her to let out a gasp of pain. I snapped it slightly, and she let go of her sword. I then bumped my shoulder into her body, and used my right leg to trip her, making her lose her balance.

I quickly pushed her forward, and, still holding onto her, I brought her to the ground. She hit the ground with her right shoulder, and before she could try to push me back, I raised my body and pressed a knee to her throat.

I was at an odd angle; I was straining my back muscles to keep me like this, but it was no biggie. It wasn't like it was the first time I did a similar move like this. Though resembling some kind of martial art move, it was more of a wild style technique. It wasn't part of any martial art style known to anyone. It was something I came up with on my own. It sounds and looks implausible, but the way I did it made it work somehow. Though I _do_ change it up depending on who I'm using it on...

Though I usually hurt myself too when I fall with my enemy, since I am holding onto them. Take this time for example; I hit my head on the ground! It didn't hurt that much, but still, I should really stop coming up with these wild moves...

"Well, give up?" I said to her, a grin on my face.

She struggled, but in vain. Then, letting her body relax, she sighed in defeat. "I give up."

Humming, I let go of her and stood up. I extended a hand, and she accepted the help. Once she was back on her two feet, she asked me- "Where did you learn that move?"

"Well, I actually taught myself that." She blinked in surprise. "It's more of a- what do you call it? Freestyle? Whatever. Pretty much, I just do what I think I should do to take down my opponent. It's that simple." Shrugging, I waited for her response.

"I see." She eventually said. "Then next time, I shouldn't hold back."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mainly use my halberd, and since it was the first time sparring against you, I didn't know how much power I should use, so..."

"I see." So she basically fooled me. In a serious fight, I would lose. That is what she is telling me. Sighing, I turned my back to her. "Well, it was nice sparring against you." Reaching down, I picked up Gale, and sheathed it.

As I walked away, I glanced back to her. She went back to practice swings with her halberd. She must be really dedicated to her training...

Looking around, I searched for Goemon, but couldn't find her. She must be even better at hiding her presence than me, and that's saying something since I was usually sent on assassination missions, which called for stealth!

Damn ninjas and their... ninja things.

* * *

I laid down on the top of the castle, staring up at the stars, with my hands underneath my head. With a blank gaze, I stared. My inner thoughts were swirling around. First there was Sagara. He told me that I was sent back in time. But the question is, why and how. Why was I sent back? How was I sent back? Starting with the 'why' my hypothesis is as stated: "As for why I was sent into time, It can only be answered as the whim of some kind of God, or perhaps an experiment of some kind. Such as, after my 'death' I was brought back to the Black Tiger's, where they healed me and then put me on a time machine of some sort, and here I am. I'd rather believe in the second, but then why was my sword fixed? How did these wounds heal, with no scar remaining? So the first option becomes more plausible.

And now the how. As stated above, it must be some kind of God; a God of Time. And like-wise, it could be a time machine. But that doesn't answer why my sword was fixed, and my wounds not leaving a scar. So, the answer has to be a God of Time, who could rewind my sword breaking and the wounds on me. But a new question is formed from that: "Why me?"

When I think about that, I can come up with no answer. Whether it is a whim, or something only someone in the 'know' would know, it doesn't answer my question or give me any kind of hints. "If I am here, are there others?" If so, then my mission should be to look for them. Find out what they know, team up, or kill them if I have to. This could be part of some 'death game' to find out who is the strongest. In that case, I'll have to take advantage of the Oda to find out where they are. Since my usual contacts aren't in this time, I have no connections. So I will have to leave that to Oda.

Perhaps Goemon could help out in this respect? Well, knowing her, she'll probably not trust me. So what is my plan?

I'll have to get on Sagara's good side. By becoming 'friends' with him, I will gain access to Goemon. As in, I could get Sagara to get her to help me out. I could also lie and state that others may have came with me, but some might have maleficent intents. That should give in thought. And then by saying that they might try to screw up history and make everything crumble away, he might decide to help me.

But moving on from that, I need to figure out their combat level.

Katsuie Shibata. Looking at it in terms of her sword skills and not halberd, her level is definitely below mine, in terms of technique. I also appear to have better martial art skills. However, she definitely has more strength at full power. I am faster than her, so that should help out. So, from what I can see, at full power, without using my Trigger, It should be 60-50 in my favor. Just from relying on guesswork, that is my answer. With my Trigger, I will definitely win. I'll have to see her in action with her halberd to figure out her true skills, but that can come another day.

Goemon Hachisuka. I don't know much about her combat potential, however, from what I saw when she pulled out her kunai, she is definitely the speed-type. Her speed might rival my own. However, her skills at erasing her presence makes her a much higher level of threat than Katsuie, since she can listen in on my discussions or watch me from afar. She is probably trying to find out who I am, but good luck on that; she won't find anything anyway. Strength-wise, I am stronger, but I haven't seen much from her skills. She could have higher technique than me, plus she's a ninja - she obviously has a lot of weapons on her.

Nagahide Niwa. I don't know much about her, but from what I've heard, she is something of a tactician. So her strong point is her smarts. I am pretty smart myself, but I am horrible at strategy. In terms of danger level, I'd rate her at the same level as Goemon, even if she isn't a fighter-type.

Inuchiyo Maeda. I only know that she uses a spear and seems to be the best at her. I don't know her skill level or anything at all besides her weapon and the little gossip I've heard about her.

Oh, a shooting star. Make a wish!

I wish for a cat! I wish for a cat! I wish for a cat!

Okay, now that that is done... Where was I?

Oh yeah - Yoshiharu Sagara. Apparently a time traveler. So he obviously knows what goes on in this time since he is trying to make sure it all goes smoothly. Skills: sucks. He cannot use a weapon and he isn't really that skilled at much. So threat level is low. Like, nonexistent.

And finally... Oda Nobuna. The Daimyo of Owari Province. Replacement of Oda Nobunaga. Skilled with the sword and gun. Since she is the leader, she obviously has the highest threat level of them all. I'll have to keep an eye on her. Besides that, I don't really know her skill set. She might be pretty smart herself, but that remains to be seen.

In any case, they are all I know since coming here. Tomorrow, I'll have to look around the town. Perhaps I can find some info there? Maybe I can get Nobuna to hire me as a 'ninja'. That will give me access to information. That could help, but at the same time, I might be restricted since nobody knows me. I'll have to come up with a better idea then. But first... I should get some sleep. I'll have to make sure I'm at my best when going up against this 'unknown'.

* * *

 **No POV**

"So how was it?" Nobuna asked the petite ninja, Goemon.

"It was a fwailure." She stated as she went to a knee. "I could find no info about him. It was as if he just appeared from out of nowhere."

"I see. Then, it was just like the Monkey(Sagara) said..." Goemon looked up at this, but said nothing. "In any case, I want you to watch him. From what I've seen of him, he doesn't seem like the 'friendly' type, even if he always has a smile on his face. In fact, that smile turned creepy after a while of seeing it. I also heard from Katsuie that the two of them had a spar... Did you know this?"

"I did." Goemon replied.

Nobuna nodded. "She said that he won, but she wasn't using her halberd. But do you know what she said? She said that she might've lost either way. 'He is skilled. Too skilled.' Is what she said to me. There is definitely a story behind him. What has he experienced that made him so strong?" Nobuna looked away, resting her chin on her hand. "Well, whatever. You can go now."

"Yes." Goemon immediately disappeared.

Nobuna sat there, thinking about the strange man, Suzune. His smile looked friendly when he first showed it, but the longer she saw it on his face, the more creepy and fake it seemed. Goemon definitely noticed that as well, but she didn't know about the others. Perhaps he's some kind of enemy spy? But no - if he was, Goemon would find out about it. She even used her contacts to gather information about him, but it came up empty. Seriously, who was he?

Even as she thought this, Suzune Suzuki smiled. ' _This is going to be fun..._ ' Was his last thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't hear the conversation that took place, but he had a feeling that something like it was going on. So, with a smile, he slept through the night, with no dreams appearing and woke up normally, as if he wasn't trapped in the past.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Sorry that it took so long to finish. But anyway, as for the new anime that came out, ReLife. Like, seriously! I expected one episode, but no! They just gave us the entire season! I was surprised! I'm on the last episode, and waiting for the quality to improve. It's still 360p for some reason, so just waiting for it to, you know, get 720 or whatever. I don't want to watch it in low quality. I want to see it in better quality! I'm doing this, because I feel like I'll find it much more beautiful if I do that :3**

 **Anyway, favorite and or follow if you enjoyed! Leave a review and I'll read it! Ciao!**


	3. Chaos is fun, like, a lot!

**And once again... it takes an entire month to update. Well, I haven't been updating anything else, but whatever. I'll try to update faster, but school is back... noooo... I don't want to go to schooool. Now I sound like a kid in elementary school :3**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Guest -** _I try to main whatever I can. As in, updates are usually wild and crazy. So... yeah._

 **Shincore -** _Yes. I will continue this series! In fact, I have an idea in mind for chapter 3... oh wait, this is chapter 3!_

 **Ah... Reviews ended already. I guess it is time to start this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Chaos is fun, like, a lot! When you wish upon a little star, you might get Chaos?  
_

I accept chaos, I'm not sure whether it accepts me."  
\- Bob Dylan

* * *

I yawned with my hand covering my mouth. I blinked my eyes open and sat up, stretching my arms. It was such a nice nap that I slept so comfortable, even on the roof. I stared up at the morning sky. Raising my right hand, I pressed it against my right eye, the tips of my fingertips pressing against the top of my eyepatch. ' _This scarlet eye of mine..._ ' I thought to myself with a low voice. ' _It isn't natural. It was something I wasn't born with. The Trigger..._ '

I shook my head, interrupting my thoughts. There was three reasons why I always wore my eyepatch. One was because I didn't like my scarlet red eye. The second is because it is connected to my Trigger - by seeing blood with my left eye, and then revealing my right, my Trigger will activate. It has been called 'Blood Drive' before, since my right eye is close to the color of blood. And the third... well, frankly it was just because I found that wearing the eyepatch to be pretty cool. If there was any other reason, then I wouldn't know of it.

Though having an eyepatch has its pros and cons, I would probably still wear it even if I didn't have my Trigger. Lucky for me, however, I do have my Trigger, and I felt great.

Not that if I am in any situation that might lead to my death, that the Trigger I possess could easily tip the scales to lead to my survival, but because of the simple things in life. Which were... You know what? Fuck it. I just wanted to kill people.

Anyway, let us just disregard all of that, and focus on what has happened so far.

First off, I was killed and then somehow ended up in the past. I can only think about positives there, since, well, regardless of being sent to the past, I am still _alive_ , so I don't think any cons would necessarily matter at this point. Dying felt great, but massively lonely, so this was probably the best choice. At least now I can still "mate" as some people might say, or find the one I truly love and all that hash wash. But me? I could care less about that - says the guy who'd probably find true love in a couple more episodes. Episodes? This isn't a T.V. show. Or what if it was...?

That would just be weird.

Et si alors, I would probably just go into the corner and just sit there and think about my life. **(Et si alors = And if so**. **What? I took French. I remember jack shit all, but that doesn't mean I don't remember a few things. Niais.)**

Well, with that being said, I'm hungry, so let's find something to eat. So~

\- { **Later** } -

"Adventure, adventure~!" I sang out loud as I walked through the street of some random street in Owari. And yes, I meant to say it like that! I noticed people staring at me, from the left and the right, but I ignored them all! I wasn't suspicious! So what if I wore a eyepatch over my right eye, and my left eye was a shining yellow, almost like pure gold? Or that I had black and white hair, well, mostly black, but still! Or that I had a strange outfit, probably not the kind you usually see around here, but even so!

I was not suspicious! So why was I being followed...? I glanced over my left shoulder, and saw two girls - well one, the other was no where to be seen. She was probably using the other to hide her presence; pretty much a misdirection on her part. Clever.

Anyway, the two following me, were none other than Inuchiyo and Goemon, the two small girls of Owari. One a spear wielder, the other a ninja. Inuchiyo was hiding behind the side of a building, while Goemon was... somewhere. I don't know where, but she was somewhere. I can feel it.

Probably.

Well, moving past that, it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. I even asked Nobuna if I could go out and play!

\- { **Earlier** } -

"Hey, hey, Nobuna-chwan!" I said, running over to the blonde Daimyo while I waved my arm in the air, with a totally friendly and not creepy smile plastered all over my face.

A tick mark appeared on Nobuna's head, and she spun around yelling at me. "What'd you say!"

"I'm going out to play, so see ya later?" I then spun around on my heel and high-tailed it out of there, laughing all the while.

"Get back here you!" I heard Nobuna shout after me, however, she couldn't catch up to me. It was then that she ran into the two lolis - Goemon and Inuchiyo. Well, actually just Inuchiyo. Goemon was somewhere else, probably listening in on the conversation. "Inuchiyo! Go after him and catch him! Failure is not an option!"

And Goemon decided to tag along and the two chased me.

\- { **Now** } -

It has been thirty minutes since the game started, and yet they haven't been able to catch me yet, not for a lack of trying though! They're probably planning something! Probably. Maybe instead of playing tag, they wanted to play hide-and-seek, but they don't know how to ask me...

Well, that's their problem, not mine. Now, if you'll excuse me...

I jumped lightly up into the air, just a few three feet. Underneath me, shuriken flew past where I was just standing, before hitting the dirt rode in front of me. I landed gracefully onto the ground and whistled.

"That was close." I said, a smile on my face. I turned to look behind me, and I saw Goemon on the roof of a building a few buildings down, and Inuchiyo running out of her 'hiding' spot and after me. "Perhaps their aim was to spook me and catch me off guard... Then again, if I didn't jump I would've been hit in the back by those shuriken..." Maybe they're taking a simple game of 'tag' too seriously. I mean, I didn't say it was to the death, or anything... yet...

Well, ignoring that, I looked away from the two pursuing girls, laughed, and promptly ran away.

After about seven minutes of running, I stopped in the shadows, and completely cut away my presence. I was gradually erasing my presence as I ran, so somewhere down the line, Inuchiyo had lost me. However, Goemon didn't lose me and that bothered me. A game was only a game if you win, and I wanted to win. Wait a minute... Maybe they don't think this is a game...?

I lightly hit my right palm at my brilliant insight. I see. So It was probably because I didn't explain the rules of the game, huh? That's why they aren't taking this game like a game, but like not a game! Wait, my thoughts are confusing me. Let's just stop thinking about this and focus on Goemon. I can take this as a good opportunity to judge her skills myself. If she can find me even after I cut my presence, then I'll have to hand it to her. She was definitely skilled to do that. Then I'll have to check her skills at combat...

Or maybe later?

I looked up.

Yeah, maybe later.

Up above me, was Goemon, arms crossed, and staring down at me silently, with her bright pink eyes.

"Yo." I said, waving my hand at her slightly. She nodded in greeting. "So, how did you like this game of tag?" I asked her, a cheeky smile on my face. I couldn't see it, but I definitely felt her anger for a split second, but it disappeared as if it was never there. "So how did you find me?" I asked her.

"Erasing your pwesence was a good move - however you did it too grwadually, and so, I got used to it." She said, tripping over her words again.

"Ah, I see. I was never really good at picking a speed to disappear in. Sometimes it was too fast, and other times too slow. I guess I was underestimating you there, huh?" I looked away from her and out of the alleyway I stood in. I watched the people walk past the alley, and after a few moments, Goemon jumped down from the building she stood on, and in front of me. She turned around to face me, but before she could do anything, I walked away. I didn't run, or jump away. I just simply walked.

"What are you do-" She bit her tongue. "-doing?" She finished, blushing,

"Oh, me? Well, I was originally going to go on a walk, but that turned into an adventure, and then a game, so I'm going back to my idea of a walk. You know any good dango shops around here? I know you sell them in this time, and I'm pretty hungry."

"Er..." Goemon started. She wanted to say something, such as, 'Why are you getting friendly with me,' and 'You aren't allowed to be out in public,' but she wasn't able to find the words. After a few seconds of deliberating, she sighed. "Fwine." She agreed. I looked over my shoulder and sent a genuine smile at her. It would be my first actual smile directed at a person here. And it must certainly will not be my last - probably.

Then again, you never really know.

\- { **Later** } -

"That was some good dango." I stated, licking my lips. Goemon hummed at my words as she walked slightly behind me to my right. She probably walked there as to be in my blind spot - but jokes on you I... okay, I can't counter that. I mean, it _was_ a major blind spot for me. Though I was conscious of her, if she manages to erase her presence without me knowing, she could easily kill me.

Ah, the memories of stalking someone from their blind spot, and then slitting their throat before they know it! Fun times, fun times.

"Your smiling that cweepy smile again." Goemon stated, crossing her arms and sighing cutely. I rolled my eyes at her statement, but I didn't drop my smile. In fact, the comment only made it bigger. Goemon clicked her tongue in annoyance, but she didn't say anything.

Yawning, I looked up at the sky. A thought then struck me. "Hey, aren't we forgetting someone?" I asked Goemon as I assumed a thinking pose with a hand on my chin.

"I don't thwink so." She replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Somewhere, Inuchiyo sneezed.

"So, what next?" Goemon asked me, hoping that I would decide to go back to the castle.

"Next would be..." I looked around. What was something fun to do...? Then, my eyes zoomed upwards and I widened my smile. "Let's-" I said, pointing to some random shop to my right. Goemon's eyes followed to where I pointed, but before she knew it, I was already gone. "Play some tag! Again!" I shouted from the top of the building to my left. Goemon followed my voice to where I stood and scowled.

"You damn..." She muttered, adding a curse here and there for good measure. I smiled down at her, and then ran away from her. She quickly followed after me.

I jumped from the top of the building I was on to the next one over. Goemon followed after me, never letting her eyes off of me. As I jumped off a high building to a low one, I grabbed the edge of the higher building, and let go, falling down to the alleyway below me. But before I could hit the ground, I grabbed onto a balcony and entered through the open door. I found myself inside a small room that contained a bed close to the ground, a large closet, and a dresser. Entering the closet, I shut it closed behind me. Then, I used my hands and feet to scale to the top of the closet, and waited for Goemon to pass as I "stuck" to the roof like glue, using my limbs to keep myself up there.

If she finds me, I was caught, as I didn't have any place to go to. But if she doesn't, then I win! It was pretty exciting, a high risk game!

* * *

 **Goemon POV**

' _I know I saw him jump off this building, but he was no where in sight!_ ' I mentally shouted in my head. ' _He was running just slightly slower than me, then he jumped off that big building. His destination was this smaller building, however, I didn't see him anywhere. I thought about him falling down to the alleyway below, however, his jump wasn't one to do that! There was too much momentum in his jump to land in the alley. So, what did he do?_ '

I sat at the edge of the smaller building, and stared at the building next to me and the alleyway below me. The alleyway didn't look perturbed, as in, it wasn't disturbed, it didn't have the signs of someone running through it, or landing in it from above. But, of course, with _his_ skills, he probably wouldn't leave a mess in his escape route. In fact, it looked _too_ clean - no matter his skill, something _had_ to be out of place. Even if it was just the wind that clung to him as he ran away, something would have been moved ever so slightly.

But it was as if nobody had walked down the alley all morning. That much I can believe, as it is still morning, so the number of people up and about would be on the low side as they were just getting up for the day.

So, the question was - ' _Where could he have gone in this situation?_ '

I scanned the alleyway below me, and then up the side of the building in front of me. There was a few balconies spread across the side of the building. There wasn't any on the building I was on, at least on this side. The building in front of me seemed to be an inn of some sort, so that must be why there was several balconies. So, say he had entered one of them when he jumped down from the building, which one would it most likely be? Obviously, since I was just behind him, he couldn't stop and pick out the one he wanted to, so it must be the one below where he had jumped off. Which means, that leaves him with three balconies to enter from. But which one would it be?

If I check the wrong one, then he might leave as I was doing so, and I would effectively 'lose'. I scanned the balconies, from the top to bottom. There was probably a closet in each one, with a low-hanging bed and a dresser. Maybe some other furniture, but that should be in all three. He can't hide underneath the bed, as it was too close to the floor to do so, and the dresser was probably filled with clothes and too small for someone of his physique, so the most likely choice, would be the closet.

So that lowered the places to look for. One of the three balconies and inside one of the three closets.

Now that still left _which_ room he entered from through the balcony.

It was then that a woman exited her room and walked into one of the balconies. The top one. She was laying out her clothes on a line to dry. Wait, wait. If there was a woman in there, then that must mean that he didn't enter from the top balcony. So that left the middle one and the bottom one. It was lucky for something like that to happen, but I don't expect it to-

I then noticed something else. The bottom one already had its clothes hung up. If we apply what happened with the top to the middle and the bottom one, then the most likely room he'd enter in from, would be the bottom one. The reason being, was that the top and middle didn't have their clothes hung up to dry, so someone should still be in the room. And so, by entering in through the lowest balcony and into the room that already had its clothes hung up to dry, he would be able to evade detection, as _no one_ was in there!

Brilliant Goemon, your brilliant!

Giggling slightly, I jumped down from the building and landed on the lowest balcony. I opened the sliding door, and entered into the room.

Walking over to the closet, I grabbed onto the handle, and slid it open!

* * *

 **Suzune POV**

"Well, I guess I won, huh?" I said, jumping to a different building. I heard Goemon enter into a different room, namely, the bottom one. I was at the top. I mean, the door was already opened, right? So it was easier to go in through. If I had picked one of the two other rooms, then Goemon might've heard me open and close the doors, so going through the door that was already open, was the smart choice.

I was pretty lucky that someone had entered the room, and went out into the balcony to hang up some clothes to dry, so Goemon must've ruled out the top room because of that. If she then applied the same logic to the middle and bottom balcony, then she would notice that the bottom already had its clothes hung up, and the middle didn't, so I would enter in through the bottom, as there might've been someone in the middle getting ready to hang up their clothes.

Of course, if you then thought about it, you would notice that the sliding door of the top balcony was already opened, which meant, that whoever was in the room had opened it, then left, perhaps to gather her clothes from a different room, before putting them up to dry, or something else. Maybe she had went out to talk to a neighbor? Who knows or cares. Either way, the second Goemon had landed on the bottom balcony, I left the closet. When she went into the room, I left out into the balcony. And probably when she opened the closet, I was already gone. Then, of course, she would figure out that I wasn't in the room, and then she would be shocked, surprised, and maybe a bit of mad, and then she would, as quickly as she could, leave the room to find me, but she would then find that I was already gone and she would most likely have a sense of failure and then return to the-GAGH!

* * *

 **? POV**

I was just randomly wandering the streets. I was pretty tired and hungry from all the walking around, so I had stopped for some dango. Then I had heard some kind of laughter, and when I looked up, I saw an idiot jumping from roof to roof, laughing. Of course, the smart choice would be to avoid him, as he was clearly crazy - or at least, for the moment he was, perhaps from some kind of joy he had experienced earlier?

But, regardless of my feelings of the matter, I had a job to do. So I gave chase.

It wasn't really that hard, as he was too busy thinking about whatever he had done to give a specific someone the slip, and how he had outplayed them, and he was also laughing - so he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. That let me get close to him, and then, just as he started to nod from satisfaction, I jumped up above him and landed on his back, kicking him with both my feet. As he had just started to jump, the sudden weight had knocked him off balance, and with his momentum, he sailed through the air, and into the side of the building he was just about to jump on. Of course, that had hurt him, and he was probably stunned by the sudden pain from his back. Then the two of us fell down into the alleyway below us, where I had positioned him to take the fall damage.

So I landed on him without any pain. I sat on his back, and he groaned from the pain.

I think it was a pretty good morning, so far. The one that waits patiently, always gets their meal. Though I had forgotten about him, I still caught him in the end!

* * *

 **Suzune POV**

"So you were just wandering around, eating dango, is that right, Inuchiyo?" I said to the smaller girl.

"Yup." She replied, taking a bite from a dango I had found, I mean, bought. Her face was... well, it didn't change at all, so I had no idea what kind of emotion she was feeling, or what she was thinking, but all I knew, was... nothing, really. People who rarely show their emotions were difficult to figure out for me, and the fact that her word of confirmation was set in a monotone was even worse. I mean, even Goemon showed plenty of emotion, even though she was a ninja!

I sighed. This day started out fun, but because I had forgotten that I had two following after me, I let down my guard, and so, I was caught. Next time, I play hide-and-seek, not tag...

"Well, what do you want to do now? We could-"

"We're going back to Nobuna." Inuchiyo interrupted, taking a bite of another dango.

"I'll buy you another dango." I tried.

"You didn't buy this one - or the last three." She countered.

"..."

"I'll give you an hour if you give me five more dango sticks." She finally answered. I chuckled underneath my breath. She was apparently supposed to bring me back to Nobuna, but I was able to bribe her with food? Well, I'm not complaining.

"Then, I'll be right back." I said and scanned the street we were on. There was as stall selling sticks of dango up ahead. She probably decided to agree because she saw that, but no matter. I have an hour to look around after this, so I'm not going to complain.

I walked towards the stall, with Inuchiyo trailing a few steps behind me. I scanned the stall. The guy manning it had his sleeves pulled up, revealing his ripped muscles. He was bald, and had a scar on his head. He had mean, beady eyes. So, putting all of that together, he was probably an ex-warrior of some kind. But putting all that information away, stealing was a lot more complicated that you might think.

It was an art. Like the wise words of someone, " _Art is an explosion._ " Of course, I didn't have any explosions on me, but that didn't mean I couldn't _create_ one. Using impromptu, you can pretty much do anything.

I walked over to the stand, and stood at the side of it, eyeing the dango. The owner, of course, noticed me, but didn't say anything, as he pegged me as a browser. A customer tossed him some coins, and he handed him a dango in return. The customer walked away.

"Hey, hey." I said to the owner.

"Huh?" He turned towards me, with a scowl.

"Didn't that guy just give you too little change?" I said, pointing towards the customer who had just bought the dango.

"What do you mean, I counted it and-" He looked over the coins he was given. Then again. "That damned!" He rose up from his seat and stared after the 'thief'. But stopped and turned back to me. "You have a good eye, son. Watch over the shop for me. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, boss." I replied. He nodded at my words, turned around, and ran after the 'fleeing' customer.

Inuchiyo stopped at my shoulder. "So you grabbed the coins from midair." She commented.

"Yup." I replied, then took a few dango sticks from the stall and handed them to Inuchiyo. I then grabbed five extra sticks, and placed it amidst the dango. I arranged it so that you couldn't tell if it had dango on it at first glance. I turned towards Inuchiyo and motioned for her to go away. With a face that revealed nothing, she walked away, carrying the dango I had stolen.

A few moments later, the man returned. "He said he paid up in full, but after a threat, he paid the full price." He informed, moving back to his seat. "Did anything happen?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Nah, but a suspicious guy wearing a black cloak had stopped in front of the stand. He stared at the dango really hard, but didn't do anything in the end. He went the opposite direction that you went." I shrugged. "He was probably just checking out the dango though. Anyway- I'll be on my way. I have some stuff to do. See ya later, boss!"

He nodded at my words and waved me off. I walked away from the stall, waving back at him, and joined back up with Inuchiyo, who had already eaten half of the dango. She didn't say anything at what I did, so I just kept on walking with a shrug, with her following right behind me.

\- { **Later** } -

"Hey, Inuchiyo." I said to the smaller girl besides me. "Why do you serve Nobuna?" We were walking the streets, with no destination in mind. I was just walking, and she was just following. Though she had already finished the dango I 'acquired' for her, she kept her promise to give me an hour to walk around. Though it has been two hours since then, she hasn't said a word about going back to Nobuna. Maybe she couldn't tell time that well...

At first, she didn't reply to my question, but when I looked back at her over my shoulder, I saw that she was thinking heavily about something. It was hard to see, but if you paid attention, you would find out that her eyes were glossy from not paying attention. She must've been thinking about when she had first met Nobuna. Either way, she looked up at me several minutes later and replied. "We were close friends when we were younger, so it is only right for me to serve her."

"I see." I replied, looking away from her. It did make sense. Usually a friend from your childhood would follow you if you were someone of high importance and serve you. They would be the most loyal of your 'retainers' so it was only natural for Inuchiyo to serve Nobuna, especially in this time period.

"What about you?" Inuchiyo asked, pointing my own question at myself.

I hummed in though, staring up at the sky. Why did I serve the Black Tigers, huh? Well, it was because I had no where else to go. I was orphaned at the age of one from a war, and they had, well, picked me up. They experimented on me, they trained me, and this is what I became. Of course, I could've left, but I would've been hunted down and killed. I could've left, but no one would've accepted me. Only they did, since they made me like this. My comrades, my Brothers and Sisters - they accepted me too, because I was just like them.

With the genes of an Owl, I could see in the dark. With the genes of a Tiger, I was stronger and faster. So with those two 'additions' to my body, I became a kind of assassin. I served them faithfully, and in the end, I was killed, failing them. My life was meaningless, but at the same time, I was able to help them. So what could I really say, as to my past, besides that it was taken from me, and given back, anew?

With another hum, I spoke. "I was orphaned at a young age, and then was taken in by a certain group of people. So from then on, I was trained to be a kind of solider - an assassin, I guess?"

"I... see." Inuchiyo replied. She looked down at the ground for a few seconds, and then back up at Suzune. Her thoughts was a whirl as she tried to figure out what had happened to him to make him like this. However, as much as she tried, she couldn't figure out the answer. She accepted what he had told her, but she couldn't figure out what was left underneath the words, the hidden meanings behind them. So, shaking her head, she continued to follow after Suzune.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw that Inuchiyo was following after me again. Her steps were quick, so it only took a few seconds to regain her place at my side. I stared down at her out of the corner of my right eye - which, couldn't see her because of the eyepatch I wore, so I mentally cursed myself for an unknowable amount of time for wearing an eyepatch everywhere, before remembering that I thought it was cool, and decided to dismiss those thoughts.

Then, I looked up at the sky. "Call me Suzu." I told Inuchiyo.

She blinked and looked up at me. "Huh?"

"It's my nickname of sorts. Given to me by people who wanted to shorten my name, I guess. You know, Suzune Suzuki - either way you want to say it, my first name or last, the shortened version is the same! So, just call me Suzu."

Inuchiyo barely thought about it. She nodded, giving her answer. "Sure, Suzu." She said, with a small smile. I hummed at her words, and the two of us continued to walk through the city.

"Hey, are we forgetting about someone?" I asked Inuchiyo with a mischievous smile.

Inuchiyo thought about it. "I don't... think so." She said, with a hand cupping her chin in thought.

"Yeah, I thought so." I laughed mentally. Honestly, I had forgotten about Goemon, but I had remembered her before I asked Inuchiyo. I wanted to see if she remembered that Goemon was also looking for me, to see her reaction. And it was pretty funny. She completely forgot about Goemon! So as I was mentally laughing, I didn't notice that someone behind us, heading in the opposite direction as us, sneezed. She had walked past the two of us, not even paying much attention to her surroundings, so she didn't notice the two familiar faces she walked past. Inuchiyo didn't notice her, since she was looking in the opposite direction, and I didn't notice, because, well, I was laughing inside my head like the crazy person I probably am.

Either way, it was a funny situation you only saw in anime, manga, or some kind of crappy fanfiction.

* * *

Later that day, we started on our journey back to where Nobuna is! So, with Inuchiyo following after me, I walked, as slowly as I could, that still looked like walking, to our destination.

It was because of that, that I had heard a meow coming from my right and from an alley we were passing. Stopping, I turned towards the noise. Inuchiyo stopped right behind me, just before she bumped into me. She backed up a step and looked up at me. She then followed my gaze to the right, but she didn't know what I was staring at.

Then, without warning, I started walking towards the alley, which surprised Inuchiyo slightly, as she thought I was about to run off or something. She hurried after me when she got over her surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I heard a cat." I replied. She tilted her head in confusion, as she didn't hear anything. However, when the cat meowed again, she heard it this time. Her eyes followed the sound and she stared at the alley I was walking towards. Her followed after me, not asking any questions. Inuchiyo was fond of cats, though she wouldn't actually say it.

Arriving at the scene of the mewing, I stared inside the alleyway, searching for the cat that was making the noise. I quickly spotted an animal laying on the ground, next to a box, and hurried towards it, with Inuchiyo right behind me, her face a mystery.

I crouched down to the ground and picked up the small cat.

"She looks weak." Inuchiyo observed at my side, with her hands on her knees. I hummed in agreement, a gentle smile on my face. Inuchiyo noticed this, and decided to ask about it. "Do you like cats?" she questioned, staring at my face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." I answered. "Everyone where I come from likes cats." The fact that we're called the Black Tigers, and a tiger is a cat, and the fact that everyone was given the genes of a tiger, meant that we all became cat-like, so, of course, a natural likeness of cats would come to us. Cats loved us, and we loved cats, or, at least, most of us did. Some were allergic, surprisingly, so they couldn't interact with cats. The men at the top of the group also loved cats, so that might also be why. It explained a lot, actually...

But moving past that...

"We'll have to take her back with us, then. Do you have milk back home?"

"Of course." Inuchiyo replied, without thinking. I stared at her for a second, but decided that she probably just really liked cats and dismissed the thought. Meanwhile, Inuchiyo was blushing ever-so-slightly, since she had agreed to way too fast for her liking. She couldn't tell Suzu that she had bought milk for a different reason, other than just cats... **(Though I don't remember seeing milk in the anime, I'll just say it is here. Got a problem with that, huh!?)**

So, standing up, I followed Inuchiyo to where she lived.

\- { **Later** } -

A few minutes later, thanks to our hurrying, we arrived at where Inuchiyo stayed. It was a not-so big building, that had only one floor, but a couple of rooms. The house was at the edge of the barracks, and it seemed to be housing only Inuchiyo, contrary to the other buildings which had several soldiers staying at them. According to her words, the building was near where she used to live, with an old man, but as she went up in rank, she was given a better place to stay.

There was four rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. Though the appliances and bathroom were old-style, they at least served their purpose. The plumbing was at least good enough to have indoor bathrooms. I was grateful, for that, at least. I only had to go once, so far, and I did that... somewhere. Not telling you.

Anyway, we entered the living room, which was mostly bare of any kind of furniture, except a small table, and a few cushions.

"You should really decorate sometime." I told Inuchiyo with a stare full of pity.

"Shut up." She replied. I rolled my eyes, and placed the cat down on one of the cushions. Inuchiyo disappeared into the kitchen, and then reappeared a few moments later with a bowl and a small glass bottle of milk. She placed the bowl down next to the cat, and then poured milk into it. I poked the cat awake, and moved her closer to the bowl of milk, and she began to lick it up. The two of us stared at the cat, as she drank the milk.

She appeared to be about four months old, judging by her small size. She was obviously a Japanese Bobtail mutation, as she had two different colored eyes - a blue, or silver, right eye, and a gold left eye. Her tail was what gave her breed away, since it resembled a rabbit, she was a Japanese Bobtail, who have those kinds of tails. She had mostly white fur, with two brown spots, one over her tail, and the other on her right leg, just above her paw. She was small enough to fit in the palm of a man. And according to Inuchiyo, she was a female.

After a few minutes, she finished drinking the milk. She then laid back and fell asleep on the cushion I had placed her on. I turned to Inuchiyo. She was intently watching the small kitten sleeping. Smiling at that, I stood up. Inuchiyo's eyes were drawn over to me by the movement, and her eyes asked a silent question.

"It's about time I head back over to the castle. So you should hurry up. Bring Nina with you if you want to."

"Nina?" She asked.

"Yup. I didn't want to just keep calling Nina her, or that cat, or whatever, so I gave her a name. Cute, right?" I smiled down at Nina, who slept peacefully. Inuchiyo didn't say anything, but I think she accepted the name.

"Let's go." Inuchiyo said, standing up with Nina in her arms. The two of us then left her house and headed towards the castle, where Nobuna was waiting.

\- { **Later** } -

After we arrived at our destination, the two of us were drawn into a meeting between Nobuna's retainers.

"Saitou Yoshitatsu rebelled?" Katsuie repeated. As we were wandering around the city, Goemon had received news of some guy rebelling. She then had the other retainers meet together to discuss this. The two of us came at the right time, though when Goemon saw me, she stared at me with what I thought was a cute-version of anger. So, after finding a place to sit, the meeting began.

Yoshiharu Sagara, or Monkey, Katsuie Shibata, Goemon Hachisuka, Nagahide Niwa, Inuchiyo Maeda, and, of course, myself, were present. Oh, and Nina was here too, though she was sleeping in Inuchiyo's arms. When the others questioned why she had a cat, Inuchiyo said-

"It is Suzu's." Which drew the curious eyes over to me.

"Suzu?" Sagara had asked.

"Yeah, short for my name. You have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"No, no." He said, backing away from me slightly.

And then the meeting had started.

"All the nobles... of Mino Province... are siding with him." Goemon confirmed, trying her hardest not to bite her tongue or mess up any word.

"Unbelievable." Katsuie said, clenching her fists.

"Saitou Yoshitatsu... is who they'd... rather have lead."

"Stop pausing while you speak!" Katsuie snapped at Goemon, as she wanted all the information as quickly as possible.

"You know that ain't happening." Sagara replied with his arms crossed.

"True." I agreed, joining in on the 'make fun of Goemon' train that Sagara had just started.

Though before anyone else could agree with our words, Goemon cleared her throat. "Dousan has left Inabayama Castle, and is fighting an army that outnumbers his almost ten-to-one at the Nagara river. The combat is fierce and-ah-ahem." She bit her tongue.

"Told you." Sagara said with a smile. I laughed underneath my breath. Goemon stared daggers at the two of us, but that didn't stop us.

"That's insanity." Katsuie said. "Engaging them whilst in the open and outnumbered..." As she spoke, Goemon moved back, as she was done talking. Katsuie clenched her teeth, possibly due to anger.

"Count Dousan intends to die there." Nagahide commented with her eyes closed. Katsuie gasped in surprise as she turned her gaze towards Nagahide. "If he forces them to siege his castle, our Princess will send reinforcements. That would mean that Imagawa Yoshimoto would be certain to attack the now-empty Owari Province."

"He wants to die before Nobuna acts?" Sagara questioned, mostly to himself.

"Such resolve his worthy of the title, 'Viper of Mino.'" Nagahide said, looking down slightly. "Sixty points."

"That's a low score for such a compliment." Sagara commented.

"When I think of how the Princess feels..."

"Yeah." Sagara agreed with her.

' _A-am I the only one not knowing how she feels about the matter?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _I'd rather not interrupt, but..._ '

"I've heard about what happened in Mino." A voice said from the entrance into the room. Turning my gaze to the left, I saw Nobuna.

"So, as for the reinforcements..." Nagahide prompted.

"Don't send any." She said as she walked further into the room.

"Seriously?" Sagara questioned.

"If we went to save him, he'd only lecture me."

"You okay with that?" He asked, sitting up with a frown.

"What's that look for? Would you rather see me lose my head?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then, let me ask you. If I said I would send reinforcements, would you let me?" With those words, the room turned quiet. Nobody said anything, as they couldn't say anything. They didn't want to see Nobuna sad, but they couldn't send reinforcements. "Okay!" Nobuna said, a little louder, as she turned around. "This conversation's over."

"Wait!" Sagara said, getting up from where he sat.

"I said it's over, so it's over!" Nobuna said, turning towards him. "Don't forget your place, you stupid Monkey!" With tears in her eyes, she ran out of the room.

"It's just like Nobukatsu." Sagara muttered.

I sighed. "I don't really know about everything that is happening." All eyes turned towards me. "What I do know, however, is that you, Sagara, need to go to Nobuna and make up with her. Tell her your sorry and all that. Then, can somebody tell me who Saitou Yoshitatsu and Dousan are?" At my smile that screamed, 'I have no idea what is going on,' everyone in the room could only shake their head and sigh.

Sagara then stood up. "Your right." He said, agreeing with me. "I'll go see Nobuna." He then turned to his right and ran out of the room and after Nobuna.

I nodded for reasons I didn't know, and waited until someone decided to tell me who the two guys were.

"Saitou Yoshitatsu is Dousan's son." Nagahide explained to me. "Some time ago, thanks to the help of Yoshiharu Sagara, our Princess managed to ally herself with Dousan. However, it appears that his son doesn't like the idea and decided to rebel. Thirty points." She finished, referring to the son rebelling for such a stupid reason.

"I see." I responded, nodding to Nagahide for clearing that up. "Basically, you don't want Dousan to die, and you could care less about his son, right?"

"Well, killing his son is a bit... and rescuing Dousan is going to be difficult." Katsuie told me. "If we try to send reinforcements, the Imagawa will attack us."

"Then, why not send a small, elite force to rescue Dousan?" I said. At my words, the girls blinked.

"That is... Actually a smart idea." Nagahide said. "But who would actually go on such a suicide mission? Fifty-five points."

"I'd go. I mean, it isn't that difficult. I've done things like this before - I made it out alive. Kind of." I muttered at the end. While it is true I made it out alive, I was usually injured. I have been sent on missions that were located in the middle of the battlefield, usually to assassinate someone of high ranking, so rescuing someone shouldn't be any different, right?

"That sounds a bit crazy." Katsuie remarked. "Are you even sure you can make it out alive? It's a battlefield, you know."

"You know how strong I am. If I say it'll be alright, it'll be fine." I waved off her warning. "I'll just need... say, two or three others to come with me, and it should go well. I'd prefer someone with good eyes, who can move pretty fast on foot."

At my words, Inuchiyo spoke up. "I'll go with you. If it is for Nobuna, then I'll do anything."

"Then, Goemon. Want to come with?" I asked the petite ninja. I can also use this as a chance to figure out the skills for these two, so this will definitely be worth it. After these two, I'll have to better figure out Katsuie's skills, and as for Nagahide... well, I don't think she has any combat skills, but even if she did, it wouldn't be as much as any of the other girls in this room.

Goemon thought about my offer, and just as she seemed to deny coming with me, I held up my hand. "If you help me, I'm sure Sagara will be thankful of you, and since your, like, his retainer, then wouldn't he be praised for having such a wonderful and diligent-"

"I'll do it!" She said, raising her hand. I nodded at her words. I had heard that she was his retainer, but to think it was true... how did such a competent ninja become the retainer of... a Monkey? Well, never mind that.

With two others at my side... Yeah, I think I'll be able to do this.

"Okay, listen up, because I won't say this again. This is my plan..."

* * *

 **Ah, let's just end this here. Now you know where this story is taking place - right when they go to rescue Dousan. And if you haven't noticed yet... Sagara isn't going, but Suzu, Inuchiyo, and Goemon. Now, how will he rescue Dousan? Find out, when I update this story in another month! Lol, I'll try not to do it like that again XD So, with that said, please follow, favorite, and leave a review down below if you so wish to.**


	4. Flood

Hey everyone, it's everyone's favorite bastard! How are you all doing? I'm doing great - as great as someone whose house was flooded! Anyway, no updates for a long time probably! I will probably need a new computer, my tablet is horrible to write with! So, see ya another day, this has been ZeXal, and I am out!


End file.
